


How We Love

by babyfujushixx



Category: Taynew
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New's Birthday, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfujushixx/pseuds/babyfujushixx
Summary: Tay and New. They show love in very different ways, and they're happy with it. Cause that is what makes them special.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	How We Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published in my Wattpad account. It's shot and it might not be that good but I hope you'll enjoy reading it.:)

New's POV

It was the day after my birthday and we are having an event at The Mall celebrating the Chinese New Year. We are currently having fun talking to our fans, I was alone on the right side when all of a sudden Polcas started screaming and singing Happy Birthday out of nowhere. I was not that surprised since of course, my birthday was just yesterday. I was about to join them however, my hand was frozen mid-air when I saw Tay walking towards me looking a little shy but proud holding a cake with lit candles showing my age.

I was still so shocked that I didn't notice I was already walking towards him. Seems like my feet have the mind of their own.

For a second all I could see was Tay standing in front of me holding a cake while smiling, all other people that night became blurred in my eyes. I almost reached out my hand to touch him and hug him. Fortunately, I was taken back to reality when Polcas started singing another round of Happy Birthday and when they ended I made a wish and blew the cake. Every other thing that happened that night became a blur.

While we were walking towards the car, Tay's little surprise still played again and again on my mind and I can't help but smile remembering the smile on his face while walking towards me holding that cake. His eyes made me feel like I was the only thing that he can see. Like I was the only person that he shows that smile for. Like I matter the whole world to him. It showed me how much I mean to him. And also made me realize how much he also means to me.

"Tay" I called him once he was already seated properly inside the car.

It's just the two of us now. We will be staying at my apartment tonight.

"hmm" he just hums his response

"Thank you," I said while smiling.

He turned to look at me with both his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"For what Hin?"

"For everything. For being my Bestfriend. My partner be it in drama or business or life. For always being there for me. For being my older brother. My dietician. For never leaving me alone. For being patient with me no matter how difficult I am. For always taking care of me. But most of all for being part of my life. For being my everything" I said while looking at him in the eye.

My eyes told him of words I want to say but cannot be said out loud.

Thank You for being the Love of my Life.

He took my hand in his and also looked at me with his eyes full of love.

"There is no need for you to say thank you Hin. I'd always do everything for you. Be everything you need me to be. Be where you want me to be. Always be together with you, no matter what happens, no matter how long. Cause that's how I love you" he said and pulled me closer for a hug. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before letting me go.

"Now drive and get us home, won't you. We both need some sleep. It has been a very long day, and all I want to do now is end the day with you in my arms as we both take our much-needed rest." he said as he fastens his seatbelt.

"Yes Khun Tay"

We both may not show it out on public but between us, we know this is how we love each other. The smiles. The gentle touch. The teasing. The bickering. This is us. This is how we love.

-The End-

I know it's a little too short but that's all I could do.


End file.
